Love and Lust on the Normandy
by AmityN7
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots with lesbian pairings set on the Normandy. As requested by readers. I am accepting any other requests in the reviews. Now updated with FemShep and Miranda
1. FemShep and Samara

Shepard's heart fluttered as she paced outside of the observation deck. The Collectors were defeated, the galaxy was saved and yet all Jane could think about was the Justicar on the other side of the door. The crew would be disbanding soon and Shepard didn't know if she could take saying farewell to the beautiful asari Matriarch.

Jane had dressed in civilian clothes she had picked up on the Citadel not wanting to appear as her Commander anymore. She stepped into the ladies washroom to look at her reflection and reached back to unclip her dark hair from it's bun sending her curly locks cascading down past her shoulders. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse to display her modest breasts a little more before she sighed. Would the Justicar even care about that? She had no idea what Samara was attracted to, or if she was even attracted to her at all. All Shepard knew was every night the asari was in her dreams and even in her thoughts during her waking hours.

Jane had been attracted to asari ever since she first saw the alien species and a secret fantasy of hers had always been to make love to a Matriarch. But her feelings for Samara went beyond a juvenile sexual fantasy. She cared for the woman, emphasized with the hard and long life she had endured.

Shepard brushed her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath before stepping into the observation deck. Samara was sitting on the floor cross-legged in front of her, eyes swirling with biotic energy as she maintained a small ball of blue light with her power. "Shepard." Samara said without disrupting her meditation. "I was wondering when you would come to see me." she ended her meditation and rose to her feet to face the human.

She really was beautiful and Shepard couldn't help but blush when she moved closer. "I wanted to see you before we go our separate ways."

"You have done fine work here, Commander. It has been my honor to serve under you."

Jane sighed. "I'm not here as your Commander, Samara."

"I see." Samara said cooly.

"I was hoping we could pick up where our last conversation left off. The Reapers have been dealt with...for now. There's time for a break, time for us." Shepard tried to take the asari in her arms and Samara gently stepped back.

"Shepard, I admire you greatly. But it is not my place to indulge such feelings. I surrendered myself to the code long ago, and I've accepted the life that means for me."

"You said the code didn't forbid being together."

"It doesn't." Samara said as she turned around to gaze out the view port. "But I am several centuries older than you, Shepard. And it has been quite some time for me. I'm not certain I wish to reawaken those feelings."

Shepard moved beside her. "You might be a Justicar, but you're still a woman. And my feelings for you are real."

Samara blushed. "Yes, I am still a woman. And I admit I share your feelings."

Jane turned to meet the woman's blue eyes. "Then what is it? Why can't you give us a chance?"

"I was in love before. The father of my three daughters... When she learned of their disorder, she took her own life. Losing the one I cared for most dearly was a pain I felt centuries later. That I still feel. And I do not wish to relive it."

Jane reached down and took the asari's hand and placed her other hand softly on the asari's cheek and turned her eyes to meet her own. "I don't know what the future holds for either of us. But being afraid of what could happen later is no reason to deny ourselves this now."

Samara flashed a shallow and all to rare smile. "Perhaps you're right, Shepard."

Jane leaned in and kissed the asari and moaned when Samara kissed her back. There was even a skilled manner in the way Samara's tongue and her's danced. Then Samara pushed her away. "Thank you, Shepard."

Shepard frowned. "I want more Samara."

"We shouldn't."

Jane locked the door. "I want you, Justicar. Make love to me, Samara." Samara's eyes downcast. Jane began unbuttoning the rest of her blouse and let it fall to the steel floor leaving her in nothing but her black lace bra. She stepped towards Samara. "Take me." she whispered her ear and reached back to unclasp her bra.

Samara's eyes were drawn to the human's exposed breasts. And she felt a feeling stirring within her that she hadn't felt in hundreds of years. The Justicar swallowed hard but didn't move.

Jane took hold of the asari's hands and brought them to her chest inviting her blue hands to cup her breasts. "I want you to touch me."

Samara accepted the invitation and took the human's modestly sized chest in her hands and gave a gentle squeeze. "You are quite beautiful, Shepard."

"I want to see you. All of you."

Samara's arousal was growing more and more with each passing moment. She stepped back front the human again and turned her back.

Shepard groaned. "Why?" she asked simply.

The Justicar didn't answer. She unclipped her armor and skillfully stripped out of it impressively fast leaving her completely nude with her back to the human. Jane felt herself grow unbearably wet as her eyes scanned the asari's backside and landed on her plump blue ass. Samara turned around and Jane's blush spread when she saw the Justicar's full chest in all it's glory. The stiff points of her nipples a clear sign of the Matriarch's arousal. "If you truly wish to do this. Then let us. It has been several hundred years for me so forgive me if..."

Jane silenced her with a gentle shush. "You don't need to make any apologies. This is what I want." Shepard stepped out of her pants and slid her panties off her legs. Samara's eyes were drawn to the patch of dark hair above the human's sex. "Now tell me what you want."

Samara sat down on the couch and spread her legs. Jane didn't need further direction and knelt down in front of the asari. She began lowering her head between the Justicar's thighs before Samara's fingers tilted her chin up. Shepard smiled up at her, admiring the way her large breasts rose and fell with her rapid breaths. "First, will you join with me?"

Jane shook her head. "Of course."

Samara shut her big blue eyes. "Then Relax, Shepard." Her eyes reopened but this time full of blackness. "Embrace Eternity."

Shepard shivered with anticipation as the meld deepened. Their thoughts linked and their feelings crashed into each other, Shepard could no longer tell which were her own. Admiration, Lust they felt both these things. Shepard leaned down and planted a kiss on Samara's inner thigh and felt the phantom touch of her own lips pressing against her own thigh in the same place. She licked her lips before bringing them over the asari's azure. She swiped her tongue along her swollen folds and moaned when she felt the same pleasure as the Justicar. Samara clamped her thighs around the human's ears and ran her fingers through her black hair before letting out a high pitched moan. "Goddess!" she cried as Jane flicked her tongue over her swollen clit.

Shepard continued eating the Matriarch out before they experienced an intense and shared orgasm. A sudden boost hit Samara and she took Shepard in her arms and lifted her up on the couch. Jane gasped as Samara rolled over on top of her and Shepard enjoyed the way her ample breasts pressed against her bare back. The human moaned as she felt the asari slip her fingers inside her pussy and Samara gasped as well. Jane reached back behind herself and buried her own digits in the Justicar's heat doubling the pleasure. Samara rocked her body forward pushing Shepard's fingers deeper inside her Azure as she continued thrusting her own hand into the human.

Their cries of pleasure followed one another as Samara continued rocking her hips forward. They came again causing their biotics to flare as the extreme shared pleasure rocked their bodies. The furniture in the room was thrown away from them, the books on the shelves fell to the ground by neither woman noticed as they gasped for air. Samara still had her body draped over top Shepard's before she retreated her mind from the human's and rolled off of her. "Goddess, Shepard." she gasped.

"That was more than I could have ever dreamed for." Shepard kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Samara. I'm really going to miss you."

Samara took the human in her arms. "Until then. Just hold me, Shepard."

* * *

**Notes- So let me stress that this is not canon to my universe at all. Shepard is only ever with Liara but a reader asked me to do a Samara and Shepard short and I was intrigued and thought I'd give it a shot. If you have any requests at all of shorts you want me to do I can and will do them here. Tell me in the reviews if there is something you want to see. **


	2. FemShep and Ashley

**Warning! This chapter and this entire story is intended for mature readers only! If you're under 18 get outta here! Also if you don't like lesbian sex, or squirting or you know other sex stuff. Cause there's gonna be sex stuff. **

* * *

**Normandy SR1 **

Jane Shepard's heart rate was remarkably steady as she finished her 100th push-up. Her muscular arms flexing and glistening with sweat as she hopped to her feet. "Time?"

Ashley Williams grinned. "Two minutes..." she purposefully drew out the rest to tease her Commander. "And ten seconds."

Jane groaned. "Dammit!"

Ash laughed. "Just admit it, Skipper. You can't beat me and you know it."

"Fat chance." Jane huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Let's do pull-ups. No way you beat me at those."

Williams shrugged. "You're on mam. But there isn't exactly a place to do that in the cargo hold."

"I got a bar in my cabin."

"Lead the way, Commander." Ash said.

Shepard and Ash made their way to the crew deck and into the Commander's personal cabin next to the mess. Jane dug out a pull-up bar from her closet and hooked it up the wall. "Why don't we make things interesting?"

Ash crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"The loser has to do whatever the winner wants."

"Hm, anything?"

Shepard grinned. "Anything." she repeated.

"Then I hope you're ready to do my laundry, Skipper." Ashley chuckled and jumped up to the bar.

"You got two minutes, Chief. Impress me." Jane teased.

Shepard leaned back against the wall and watched Ashley lift her chin above the bar rapidly, she enjoyed the grunts of effort that came from the woman and she smiled when she noticed her pace slowing when she hit the 1 minute 30 second mark. "Uh-oh Williams, that's only 15. I don't get out of bed for anything under 30." she joked.

Ashley grunted as she pulled her chin over the bar again. "Screw you." She huffed. "Mam." she added.

The Commander giggled. And rubbed her hands together in anticipation when Ashley finally dropped when she hit the two minute mark. "18. Not bad." She said. "For a poolie." she added with a chuckle.

"Let's see you do better." Ashley said.

"You're about to." Shepard replied before jumping up on the bar.

Ashley tried to not look as impressed as she was while she watched Shepard perform the fastest pull-ups she'd ever seen. When the time was up Ashley had to stop her jaw from dropping. "Damn, Skip. 44!"

Shepard grinned. "Well it looks like I won."

"You hustled me."

"Maybe, but we still made a deal."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with. What do you want me to do? Kiss a turian? Shine your boots?"

Jane smiled. "Close your eyes."

Williams arched an eyebrow. "Mam?"

"Just do it, Chief."

Ash nervously shut her eyes unsure of what came next or what the Commander was doing. Her eyes shot back open when she felt Jane's lips press against her own as the Commander roped her strong arms around her waist. For a moment Ash didn't know what to do or what she was feeling but quickly she came to and pushed Jane away. Shepard licked her lips. "I'm sorry. I...I thought you were..."

"Gay?"

Jane chewed on her lower lip. "Yeah." she muttered.

"Well i'm not."

"Neither was I until I kissed a girl. Come on you don't feel anything between us?"

Ashley's eyes dropped. "No, I'm... no."

Shepard's shoulders slumped. "I'm really sorry. It's just, you're so beautiful and I've had a crush on you ever since we first met. And I noticed the way you looked at me. I guess I thought..." Shepard's sentence trailed off. "God, I'm really embarrassed." she said as she buried her red face in her hands.

"Listen, Skipper. I like you. But I'm not sure I like you in that way."

Jane nodded. "Sure. I shouldn't have done it. It was a mistake."

Ash was confused when she realized she didn't agree. For a brief moment she had enjoyed the kiss. "It's alright, Shepard. And I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

Shepard looked up from her hands. "Really?"

Williams blushed. "Sure. But i've never been with another woman. Or even attracted to one."

Shepard's hope vanished again. "It's alright, you don't need to explain."

"But I think I am now."

Jane's heart fluttered. "Really?"

Ashley nodded. "Maybe. But we shouldn't. Alliance regs and all."

"Screw regulations. I want you, Williams. Do you want me?"

Ashley wandered over to the bed and sat down. "I don't know, Skipper. With everything thats going on. Saren, the Geth, the...Reapers."

"You're looking for excuses, Ash. Either you want to try this or you don't. So do you?"

Ash looked up and locked eyes with the Commander. "I do."

Shepard smiled and extended her hand to the woman. Ash took it and she lifted her back to her feet. They stared into each other's eyes, close enough for their breasts to be touching. Jane leaned in and captured her lips again in a hungry kiss. Ash whimpered but quickly began kissing her back. She squeaked when she felt Jane's strong hands squeeze her ass through her BDUs. Nervously she brought her own hands to Shepard's plump behind. Jane's lips separated from hers when she cupped her hands over the Commander's ass. "Mmm, you have no idea how badly I've wanted this." Shepard purred and gave another firm squeeze to Ash's backside.

"How do we... what comes next?" Ashley stammered.

Jane kissed her cheek softly. "I'll show you. We can take it slow."

Shepard's hands found the hem of William's shirt and looked up for a sign the gesture was unwelcome. When she found none she stripped it off the woman leaving Ash in her plain black bra. Ashley stood rigid with her arms limp at her side as Jane ran her hands across her body, learning it's curves and scars. She stroked her fingers over the chief's toned abs as Shepard brought her hands up to Ashley's chest.

"Wait, Shepard." Ashley whispered.

"You want me to stop?"

"No." Shepard was still fully dressed and standing before her Commander half naked was making her more nervous than she needed to be. "But I want to see you too."

Jane smiled. "I can do that." she whispered and pulled her shirt over her head. Shepard didn't waste timing removing her own bra and Ash's eyes were drawn to the stiff points of the Commander's nipples. Jane eyeballed Williams' still covered breasts but didn't ask her to take her bra off. She let Ash take in her naked body, not wanting to push the woman too far.

Ash brought her hands up to touch the Commander but shyly retreated them. "Can I feel them?" Ash asked blushing at what a dope the question made her seem like.

Jane nodded. "Whatever you want. It's all yours, Ash." Williams cupped Shepard's breasts and gently played with them for longer than she realized. Jane ran her hand through the woman's dark hair. Ash gently tweaked Jane's nipples and Shepard moaned. "Mmm, I like that."

"I think I do too." Ash admitted. "Anybody ever tell you you got great tits, Skipper?"

Jane chuckled. "The feeling is mutual." she said in a seductive growl as she dared to take Ash's covered mounds in her own grasp.

Williams gasped. The feel of the Commander's hard nipples pinched between her fingers and Shepard's strong hands on her own breast was starting to make her wet. Hesitantly she retracted her hands to undo her own garment, letting the plain black bra fall to the floor. Her back stiffened and she stood awkwardly in front of her Commander as she displayed her bare breasts to the dark haired woman. She smiled nervously.

Jane kissed her again as she brought up a hand to tweak one of her nipples. Ash moaned into the kiss and she wanted to protest when Shepard pulled her lips away from her's but instead she was curious to see what she would do next. Shepard guided her into a seated position on the side of the bed and leaned down before wrapping her full lips around the stiff tip of Ash's left breast. Jane bit down gently and sucked as Williams' breath hitched. Shepard kissed the erect nipple and rose back up.

Ashley leaned in and caught Jane in another passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as Shepard pushed her on to her back on the bed. Jane pinned her under her body and Ash now knew how wet she really was now. Between kisses she could feel Jane's hot breath on her lips when she whispered. "God, you're amazing, Ash." another peck on the lips. "You're so beautiful." Another kiss. "I'm yours, any time you want me." She promised.

Ash stirred as Jane planted kisses along her neck and chewed playfully on her ear. "God, Shepard, I want you inside me." She moaned.

Jane smiled. She unbuttoned Ashley's uniform pants and slid them off, her eyes widened when she saw how soaked with anticipation her panties were. "Are you wet for me, Chief?" Shepard asked with a playful command in her voice. A little roleplaying never hurt.

Ashley blushed and chewed on her plump lower lip. "Yes, Commander."

The Commander grinned and planted a few soft kisses on the pale flesh of the marine's inner thighs. She laid a hand over the damp material of the chief's underwear and stroked her through the panties making Ash squirm. "You want this?" Jane asked to make sure.

Ashley blushed and bit down on her index finger. "I...I do." she couldn't believe she was saying these things. Or that she was about to actually have sex with another woman, but Shepard did things to her that no man had ever before. Nobody but Jane tied her stomach in knots every time she saw her or dominated her thoughts like the Commander did.

She stripped off Ashley's wet panties. Jane was surprised to find a ungroomed patch of dark hair under them. She softly spreaded her folds and looked up at the woman. "Are you sure? No going back after this."

Ash flashed a wry smile. She knew what Jane meant, there was a very good chance that after this was done she would no longer be straight. But Ash had a feeling that ship had already sailed. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, Mam." Jane grinned and slipped two fingers inside her. She felt her tight inner muscles clamp around her digits. "Ah!" Ash cried out, goosebumps spread across her entire body and Shepard looked up for a sign to stop but found none.

Jane slowly began pumping her fingers inside her and Ash whimpered with arousal. The Chief was shocked at how much she was enjoying this. Shepard seemed to know exactly what she wanted. "Shepard!" Ash cried.

Jane grinned and decided to give her a little more. She summoned a small amount of biotic energy and channeled it to the two fingers inside the marine Vibrating them and causing Ash to cry out loudly. "Ahhhh!"

Shepard increased the vibration as she pumped her fingers in to her faster. Ash groaned, nobody had made her get this close so fast. She was on the verge of coming and the only thing she could manage to cry out was, "More!"

The Commander channeled more energy to her hand and with one surge of intense vibration she pushed Williams over the edge. "Shit! I'm coming!" Ash howled and Jane felt her fingers get momentarily held in place as Ash's inner muscles clamped down tight on her hand coating them in a flood of wetness that shot out of her in a jet that soaked the Commander's bed sheets. "Ah! Oh god!" another jet squirted out as the woman's entire body shook and glistened with sweat.

Jane pulled out of the woman and licked her fingers clean as she moaned. "You didn't tell me you could squirt."

Ashley's chest heaved. "I didn't know." she huffed, thighs glistening with moisture and trembling from stimulation.

Shepard continued sucking on her fingers. "Well lets see if we can do that again then."

Williams was dangerously close to over-stimulated but she needed more. "Okay..."

Jane hooked her arms under the woman's raised knees and rested her hands on the toned and impressive muscles of her abs before she lowered her face between her thighs. Shepard dragged her tongue along Ash's glistening and swollen folds in a slow lick and Ash was practically melting. No man had gone down on her before and it felt incredible. Shepard continued eating her out and flicked her tongue over her clit. The muscles in her stomach tensed and Jane could feel them contract under her fingers. As Jane kept working her tongue Ash no longer recognized her own voice as she whimpered and cried out Shepard's name in a high-pitched voice. The intense feeling Jane had coaxed out of her with her fingers just a few minutes prior was starting to grow inside her again and before long she came for a second time with even more intensity.

Just like last time she squirted, rewarding her Commander with a scream of pleasure that she had no doubts the crew outside int he mess had to have heard. She had completely soaked Jane's bedsheets with her juices and she felt embarrassed when she looked at the mess she made.

Jane knew she was spent and didn't want to push her too far so she crawled up next to Ash and wrapped her strong arms around her. It took a few minutes for Ash to catch her breath but eventually she managed a few words. "Skipper, that was amazing. I think you just converted me." She chuckled.

The Commander kissed her on the cheek. "You were amazing. Thank you, I've been dreaming about this and you were everything and more."

Ash smiled and stroked Shepard's hair lovingly. "Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?"

Jane smiled back. "Tennyson?" Ash looked surprised. "You're not the only girl who likes poetry." Shepard chuckled.

* * *

**Notes- **This was for a request made by HarukoTan. I'll admit i've wanted to do FemShep and Ash for a while and may have gotten a little carried away with the smut here but oh well. Hope it turned out okay. I'm still taking requests. So far you guys have asked for a FemShep and Kasumi and a Samara, Liara and FemShep three-way. So when I get the time between writing "Shepard and Liara Versus the Alliance" i'll do those next. But tell me what YOU want to see, and I'll see if I can make it happen. Thanks for reading.


	3. FemShep and Tevos

Jane Shepard was annoyed by the loud click her high heels made on the steel floor as she made her way down the long hallway to the asari councilor's office. She hated wearing heels, she couldn't understand how some women could wear them regularly. She stumbled for a brief moment when her ankle rolled and she braced her self on the wall before she face planted. She turned around with a blush spreading across her face and she cringed when she saw Tevos' assistant stifling a chuckle from behind her desk.

She didn't know why she let Liara talk her into getting dressed up for this, or why the hell she had a dress aboard the Normandy in the first place, but the doctor assured her that a private meeting with the the asari councilor meant she would need to look presentable. Personally Shepard would rather stick to a uniform in almost every occasion but she trusted Liara on this matter and she and Tevos had not always had a very good relationship, a little professionalism might do her good.

Still, Jane felt slightly embarrassed when she stopped outside Tevos' office and gazed down at the cleavage the dress displayed. She was trying to look presentable not seduce the councilor. But there was nothing that could be done about it now. She exhaled and entered the councilor's office.

Tevos looked up from a datapad from behind her desk. The web of white markings tattooed on her face wrinkled in a expression of kindness as she rose from her seat and extended a hand across her desk. "Commander Shepard, thank you for coming on such short notice."

Jane shook the woman's hand as she maintained her militarily stiff posture. "Councilor, what was it that you needed to see me about?"

Tevos sat back down and Shepard did as well. "You look nice." Tevos said pleasantly.

Jane arched an eyebrow. "Um, thank you. Doctor T'Soni insisted. But about why I'm here." she said trying to steer this conversation back to a profession mood. She was thrown by Tevos' friendly demeanor. Not that the asari hadn't treated her fairly in the past, in fact she had always admired Tevos more than the other members of the council, including Udina. Esspecially Udina. And Udina wasn't quite as easy on the eyes as the asari Shepard noted as her eyes wandered to Tevos's chest where she could see the tops of her full blue breasts peeking out of her elaborate dress. Jane shook herself, she wasn't about to start a diplomatic incident for staring at the asari councilor's tits.

"I'm afraid it's about humanity's representative."

Jane sighed. "What's Udina done now?"

"He made some rather offensive comments about the asari."

Shepard groaned. "So why call me? Just kick his ass off the council. I don't want him there any more than you do."

"It is unfortunately not that easy. Udina has issued a public apology but I was hoping you might make a statement in favor of human and asari relations. I know you've been an avid supporter of inter-species cooperation in the past. I feel as though a statement from the galaxies' most famous human might quell some of the political blowback Humanity will receive."

Jane nodded. "Sure. It was actually rather considerate of you to call then. Thank you Councilor."

"We all have to work together, Commander. Unlike some of my fellow Council members I do not feel the need to judge all of humanity based on the ill-advised words of one man."

Shepard smiled. "Well never let it be said you're not fair. What should I say?"

"I'm not sure. Forgive me if I'm over stepping my bounds by asking but you have had intimate relationships with asari before have you not?"

Jane blushed. "Uh, I'm not sure how that's relevant, Madam Councilor."

"If the public learned the humanity's first spectre not only supported the other races but was romantically involved with an asari. I believe it would really drive our point home."

"I'm not sure i'm comfortable discussing my personal life on a galactic scale. Nor do I think the women I've been with would appreciate it."

Tevos tapped her finger on the desk top and crossed her legs. "Well there are other options."

"Like what?"

"You may not like this but I feel this may actually be the most effective method."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Shoot."

"We could announce you and I are engaged in a sexual relationship."

Shepard's eyebrows perked up and she had to stop her jaw from dropping. "Excuse me?"

"I'll admit an ulterior motive for asking you here privately. Some of the Matriarch's back on Thessia have begun expressing doubt in my abilities as the representative for the asari people."

"What does that have to do with you and me having sex?"

"Rumors have begun to spread that I am secretly bonding with other asari. I'm sure you are familiar with the stigma regarding pureblood mating. There's even a rumor I've been secretly seeing Aria T'Loak of all people."

"And you think telling the galaxy you're in a relationship with a human, with me, will quell their suspicions and save your reputation?"

"Precisely. We can kill two birds with one stone as I believe the human expression goes."

Jane chuckled. "How romantic. Honestly councilor I'm a little uncomfortable with the idea."

"Are you currently seeing anyone?"

"Well...no."

"Then what are your concerns?"

"Lying to the entire Galaxy to begin with."

Tevos tried not to sound as eager as she was when she spoke next. "We would not have to lie."

Shepard felt butterflies fill her stomach. "Um...What?"

"I must tell you I have always admired you Commander. Ever since the day we made you a spectre. And you're quite beautiful. I believe I would very much enjoy joining with you."

Jane felt a little bit violated and a little bit aroused at the same time. She'd admit to herself she'd fantasized about fucking the councilor before but no more than a student would fantasize about their instructor. And that's exactly what they were, fantasies. But the thought of actually joining with Tevos was quite inticing. And it was for a good cause. "I think I need a minute to process this. So you called me in here so you could persuade me to sleep with you to benefit the standings of humanity?"

"We would not be sleeping." Tevos said with a sly smile. "But essentially yes. It's up to you."

Jane felt her cheeks grow hot and a familiar ache between her legs. "Well I suppose it's worth a try." She chuckled. "Should we...go to your place?" Shepard couldn't believe how fast this encounter had escalated from talking about Udina to her negotiating where she would fuck the asari councilor. She began to wonder if the stress of the war had finally caused her to snap but the feeling of Tevos' hand being softly laid over her own was very real.

"I was thinking more like here and now."

Jane giggled nervously. "What on the desk?" she said in disbelief.

"I'm a very busy woman, Commander. Yes, I believe I want you to take me on the desk."

Those words seemed to confirm Tevos intended on Shepard being the top in this scenario and Jane had no objections to the idea. Shepard almost always topped her partners. "I think I can manage that."

Tevos blushed. "I'll admit, I haven't joined with a human in quite some time."

This was ridiculous, they were discussing having sex like it was a business meeting. "How...um, how do you want it?" Tevos rose from her seat and Shepard's pulse quickened as she reached in to her desk drawer and rounded the desk to her side. Jane's eyes widened when she saw the asari had a rather big strap-on gripped in her hand. "You just keep that in your desk?"

"Where else would I put it?" Tevos took hold of Jane's broad shoulders and the human rose to her feet.

"What if someone walks in?" Jane asked glancing at the door.

"I'm counting on it. We'll have a witness, it'll be all over the news."

The possible publicity terrified and excited Shepard. "You don't care about being caught in a sex scandal?"

"Sex scandal?" Tevos chuckled. "That term has little meaning to the asari. Well outside of pureblood relationships. we are not ashamed of love making like the other races. No, in fact I'd like for you to be nice and loud for me, Shepard." She hooked her finger under the human's chin and met her eyes. "Can you do that for me?"

"Something tells me I'm not gonna have a problem with that."

Tevos began to slide Shepard's dress off her shoulders and tugged it down her torso exposing her breasts, the cut was so low she couldn't have afforded to wear a bra so that left her bare chested in front of the councilor. Tevos smiled. "Very nice, Commander."

"Thanks." Shepard said and her breath hitched as Tevos pinched the stiff tip of one of her breasts and tweaked it. "You're not so bad yourself." Jane said as she cupped her hands over Tevos' chest. "Take off the dress." Shepard ordered. "Let me see what you got under there." The councilor confidently stripped out of the expensive looking dress and set it aside. Jane sucked on her lower lip. "Damn. Jane felt herself growing wet. The alien was much older than she was but what they said about the older asari was certainly true.

"Are you going to look or are you going to touch?" Tevos asked.

"Planning on doing a little of both actually." Jane said. "Come here." she growled as she took the Councilor in her strong arms and kissed her roughly bringing her hand down between the asari's legs and cupping it over her groin feeling how wet Tevos was. Shepard pulled her lips away and nipped at her neck. "So wet for me already. I like that." Jane shallowly dipped her fingers in the Councilor's heat and Tevos moaned.

"Goddess, don't torture me Commander."

Shepard smirked. "I like to take it slow."

"I don't have time for slow." Tevos said and grabbed the strap-on off the desk before securing it to the human's hips. "But I suppose we can make time for this."

"For what?" Jane asked already knowing the answer. Shepard let out a low soothing moan as Tevos took the false member strapped to her hips in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. Jane took hold of the asari's crests and stroked them slowly causing the Councilor to moan with her lips still wrapped around the toy. "Keep this up and this might be a regular thing."

Tevos released the shaft with a wet pop and smiled up at the Commander. "Show me you're worth a repeat." she challenged.

Jane smiled. "Yes, mam." she said and dragged the asari to her feet before shoving her face down on her desk.

"Wait!" Tevos cried out.

Jane's heart jumped. "What? Did I hurt you?" she released the woman. "I'm sorry."

"No. But we should face the door on the other side, we want them to get a good look at us."

Jane blushed and did as asked. She wasn't thrilled about this going public but she was well passed the point of no return, she wanted to take the councilor and didn't much care anymore who saw it.

Jane slid Tevos' blue feet apart and spread her legs. Tevos turned her head around with her breasts pressing against the cold top of the desk. She watched as Commander Shepard inched forward and the tip of the dildo prodded her engorged folds Making the asari whimper. She felt the human's strong hands grip her shoulders as she thrusted inside her Azure causing the Councilor to cry out loudly.

Jane grunted as she thrusted inside her and didn't waste time building speed until she found a rapid pace for her pumps. Each of the Commander's thrusts was accompanied by a loud "Ah!" From Tevos which grew higher in pitch as they went on.

"Enjoying yourself, Councilor?" Jane grunted as she pulled her shoulders back and forced her down on the cock harder.

"Oh Goddess! Yes!" She cried. "Join with me!"

Jane brought one hand away from the asari's shoulder delivered a powerful spank to the Councilor's shapely ass and grinning when she saw the mark it left. Tevos cried out again. "Not yet." She delved another spank to the other cheek and Tevos screamed out. "Commander!" as the pleasure intensified from the human's pumps.

"Join with me!" Jane screamed hardly able to recognize her own high pitched voice, it was so drunk with passion.

"Embrace Eternity." Tevos said as her eyes swirled black and her mind connected with Jane's. Shepard quickly adjusted to the new feeling of pleasure that she now felt when she pumped the false member into the asari's pussy. She spanked her again enjoying the way the sound of the hard smack echoed inside the meld.

"Ah! Oh Shit!" Jane squealed as the pleasure she was giving Tevos began to fill her twice over. "I'm gonna come."

"Not yet." Tevos grunted. "Oh Goddess, harder!"

Jane did as asked and rocked her hips back and forth with even more intensity.

* * *

Outside of the office Tevos' assistant Leoni could hear the muffled cries of pleasure coming from down the hall. The councilor had instructed her to come check on her if things seemed out of the ordinary so she hesitantly got to her feet and strolled down the hall. As she grew closer to the office the voice inside became clearer.

"Oh! Fuck me, Commander!" it cried. "Yes! Yes! Yeeeees!" it sounded again.

Leoni nervously opened the door and she unsurprising found Councilor Tevos bent over her desk with Commander Shepard furiously pumping into her pussy. Jane locked eyes with the girl but she was so overwhelmed she couldn't even feel embarrassed. "So close!" Jane shouted.

"Keep going!" Tevos screamed.

Leoni swiftly shut the office door and scurried back to her desk.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Jane screamed finally throwing out her voice and causing her to let out a long and husky groan which Tevos joined her in as they shared the intense orgasm.

Shepard stayed buried inside the asari as they both gasped for air. The asari ended the meld and Shepard noticed the way Tevos' blue thighs were trembling and coated with slick fluid. "Oh God." Shepard groaned. "Why can't all diplomatic meetings be like that?"

* * *

**Notes- This was a request done for the super amazing hmenley. I really hope you liked it. I'll admit nobody does Tevos better than Rae D Magdon (btw her book was really good) but I tried to do something different than the prior chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. I probably won't get this "Hardcore" again with the smut but it felt right for this chapter. **


	4. Another FemShep and Ashley Chapter

**This is a follow up to the last Ash chapter. Takes place right after the suicide mission and it's deviates slightly from the story of ME3. Sorry but I can't sleep and i'm horny. So enjoy!**

Jane Shepard paced back in forth in her cabin. The Reapers were coming and with them Jane knew they would bring about destruction on a scale the galaxy has never seen. Millions of innocents were going to lose their lives and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. It was a fact that never left her mind since she had destroyed the Collector base. She knew she needed to distract herself.

She sat down at her console and mindlessly read through her emails but all they did was remind her of the imminent war. She decided to open the extra-net.

Shepard sighed. "Take some time for yourself" people often liked to tell her, as if she could afford it. But right now perhaps a little alone time would do her good. Jane looked around her cabin despite knowing she was alone before she unbuckled her belt and slid her uniform pants off her legs. She hadn't masturbated in what felt like years but she couldn't deny she was yearning for release, anything to forget the Reapers and relax if only for a moment.

She stripped off the rest of her clothes and sat naked on her desk chair. Some woman preferred to use their imaginations but Jane always liked porn so she typed Fornax in to the extra-net search bar and quickly found a vid of a young and rather well-endowed human woman and an asari on the front page. She shrugged and hit the link. The vid began to play and Jane was rewarded with the image of the full breasted red haired woman bent over a desk with the asari thrusting in to her with some sort of omni-dildo. And ingenuous little device Jane had yet to see before. The asari's eyes were black and the human and her let out cries of pleasure together as they shared the pleasure of the asari's pumps.

Jane spread her legs apart on the chair and slowly inched her hand down. She bit down on her lower lip as she made contact and a low moan escaped her lips as she rubbed her clit, her eyes still fixed on her terminal. She leaned back in the chair and rocked her pelvis forward to get better access as she dared to slip two fingers inside herself. Jane cried out a little louder now and mercifully found the war leaving her thoughts. "Oh god!" she cried. It had been too long since she'd enjoyed anything and as sad as it was touching herself was the closest thing she'd felt to feeling happy in a long time.

Then her comm rang.

Shepard groaned and removed her fingers from her pussy and took a moment to calm herself before she answered with the usual steel in her voice. "Shepard." she said sterny as she picked up the call.

The familiar voice on the other end made Jane jolt up in her seat. "Hey, Skipper."

"Ash?!"

"H-How are you?"

Jane looked down at herself and not knowing how long she's be on the comm decided to get dressed again. "I'm...okay." she said as she pulled her uniform on.

"I was worried about you."

"Didn't seem that way the last time we saw each other." Shepard said. Horizon had stuck in her mind ever since Ashley viscously shot her down.

"About that., I...I wanted to apologize, Shepard. For everything I said."

"I won't pretend like you didn't hurt me, Ash."

"I'm sorry, Commander. After everything we went through, everything we shared. You didn't deserve that. And I'm sorry." She smirked on her end. "If this importunate heart trouble your peace With words lighter than air, Or hopes that in mere hoping flicker and cease; Crumple the rose in your hair;" she recited.

"Ashley...it's gonna take more than poetry for it to be okay. It's not just about what you said, it's that you didn't trust me."

Williams' voice cracked when she spoke. "I know, Skip. God, I was an idiot. Us Williams girls just don't know how to say the right things I guess. So I should just tell you how I really feel."

Jane traveled to her bed and sat down at the foot of it. "Please do."

"I miss you. And I want more than anything to be with you right now so I could tell you face to face how sorry I am for doubting you."

Shepard smiled. "I miss you too, Ash. Feels like years since we were together."

Ashley chuckled. "Two if you're counting."

Jane had forgotten the time gap between her death and her resurrection. "Yeah. We haven't really had time to talk have we?"

"What's there to talk about?" Ashley asked, an obvious leading question.

"Us." Jane said softly. "If you want to talk about it that is."

Ash's voice was a little unsteady when she replied. "I do."

Jane laid back on her bed. "Alright, well I'll go first. I know we only made love once, and that you'd never been with a woman. But it meant a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. And when I think about why I'm doing the things I do the only answer that comes to my mind is you."

Ash was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "It meant a lot to me too, Skipper. You might have been gone for two years but I never forgot the night we shared and I don't think I ever really moved on. There were a few guys in between but it wasn't the same. Not like it was when I was with you. Eventually I knew I couldn't ever replace the way I felt about you. And thats why it hurt so bad when I found out you were with Cerberus. That you'd betray the Alliance...it went against everything I thought was true about you."

"But I didn't betray the Alliance, Ash! I'm still the same woman."

"But, Shepard...you don't know what it's like to see the only other woman I've ever cared for get killed while I watched helplessly. I mourned for you, you changed my life, Commander." She chuckled. "Hell, i'm pretty sure you made me gay. But it's been two years...after what I saw happen to you, I was confused. Seeing you on Horizon, it brought up some feelings I had bottled up after you died. But I know this, Skipper. You're the only woman for me. And I'd like to get past this. If you want to that is."

"More than anything. God, there's nothing I wouldn't give to hold you in my arms right now." Shepard said.

"Me too."

Jane unbuttoned her uniform pants. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Shepard smiled. "Are you in your uniform?"

Ashley began to pick up on where this was going. "Should I not be?"

"I don't think so." Jane stripped back out of her uniform. "I'm not."

Shepard heard the muffled sound of Ash's shirt being pulled over her head and the zipper of her fly on her bdu pants being unzipped before she pulled them down. "So now what? I've never really done this kinda thing over the comm."

Jane giggled. "Me neither. But I want to kiss you and start making up for the two years we lost."

"I just want to hold you."

Shepard chuckled. "You wanna whisper poetry in my ear?"

"Hey!"

"It's alright, sweetheart. I thought it was sexy." Jane moaned as she started to rub her clit. "God, I want to taste you again."

"I'd like that." Ash moaned. "I'd like that a lot, Skipper."

"Are you touching yourself, Chief?" Shepard asked.

There was a brief pause before William's answered. "Yes..."

"Mmm." Shepard moaned. "You know we barley scratched the surface last time."

Ash chuckled. "Oh? Enlighten me."

"There's a lot I still could teach you if you're willing to learn."

William's moaned again on the other end of the call. "We shall not cease from exploration, and the end of all our exploring, _Ah!,_ will be to arrive where we started and know the place for the first time." Ash said. A T.S Eliot quote she had loved ever since she was a little girl.

"You got one of those for everything don't you?"

"Pretty much." Ashley laughed.

"You know I've got some free time now that the Collectors are dealt with."

Ash's voice was heavy. "I can't, Skipper. The Alliance is stationing me in Vancouver. Just..._Ah!_...tell me what I'm missing."

"Alright. I'm touching myself and I'm thinking about making you squirt again."

Ashley grunted. "You're still the only person to make me do that."

Shepard grinned. "I like that."

"Fuck! Shepard, I want you so badly." Ashley's voice rose an octave and Jane slipped two fingers inside herself and increased her intensity to match Ash's pace. "I've never needed someone so badly."

"Are you gonna come for me Williams?" Shepard asked her own voice raising in pitch as she started to approach climax.

"Yes! I'm so close!" Ash cried. Shepard's toes curled and her hips involuntarily started rocking forward. "Fuck! I'm coming!" Ashley screamed on the other end of the call followed by a long moan.

The sound of it was enough to send Jane over the edge and a flood of wetness washed over her fingers and soaked her bedsheets as Shepard let out a loud cry of pleasure. The Commander's chest rose and fell rapidly as she savored the release she so desperately needed. "You have no idea how badly I needed that, Ash. Thanks."

Ash's own voice was out of breath when she replied. "Like wise, Skipper."

"One day we have to find time for the two of us and really figure this out."

"I'd like that. But until then, know that I'm thinking about you."

"Goodbye, Ashley. Thanks for calling."

"I'm glad I did, Commander."

* * *

**Notes- Okay okay so it was more sappy romance than smut but I wanted to do something different. And it's 5 am and I'm so damn tired so I hope this turned out okay. That first quote came from a poem called "The Lover Ask Forgiveness Because Of His Many Moods" by William Butler. No fucking clue who he is but it seemed to fit. Bye! Go read my new series "Shepard and Liara Versus the Alliance"! Oh and ReavansMask's awesome Shepard and Liara series "Ashara Shepard: The Fourth Life" which just started back up and is amazing! **


	5. FemShep and Miranda

Miranda Lawson strolled in to the ladies washroom with a towel tucked under her arm. It was well in to the Normandy's night cycle and the majority of the crew were asleep in their bunks. Lawson had just finished a long and tedious mission report that she relayed to the Illusive Man before deciding to have a shower before bed. She was thankful to not find any other crew members in the showers when she stripped out of her white catsuit. Not that she was shy about her body, Miranda knew she was attractive and had no issues with her appearance. But some of these people she was serving with brought her to a boil. That accusatory quarian, Jack and perhaps most obnoxious of all that bubbly yeoman Kelly Chambers who liked to pretend she was friends with Miranda.

Still it was an effective team, one Miranda had confidence could complete their mission especially under Shepard's command. By all accounts the Commander was everything she was promised and more. She had never seen a better leader and she also didn't deny it to herself that Shepard was an equally attractive woman. Not that Miranda had time for a relationship but she admired the woman. More than admired, if she was being truthful she was very attracted to the woman and she found her hand inching between her legs before she came to her senses and stopped. It was silly having a crush on her Commanding officer, she thought she was better than that. So she decided she wouldn't entertain such nonsense despite the need she felt between her legs anytime she thought about the woman.

Miranda squirted soap in to her hands and lathered it on to her body covering her impressive figure in soap. Lawson sighed when she heard the door to the washroom open and a woman step inside. She didn't turn around to see her intruder and elected to simply ignore whoever had joined her.

Shepard paused when she found Miranda alone in the showers. The sight of her naked body took Jane's breath away. The Commander's eyes travelled south and she admired Lawson's round and plump ass, a feature of the woman's body which Shepard had found to be increasingly distracting on their missions together. Jane bit her lower lip as she felt herself growing wet, the rational part of her brain told Jane that she should leave before Miranda spots her and she does something she'll regret but the arousal stirring inside her had thrown rational thought out the air lock. "Miranda." Shepard said cooly, careful to not give any hint to how arousing the image of the well-endowed Cerberus operative washing herself was to Jane.

Lawson turned to her Commander and pressed her thighs together as she cupped her hands over her nipples. "Shepard. Didn't we give you a shower in your private quarters?"

"It's busted. Gardner will have to take a look at it tomorrow." Jane reached back and unclipped her hair from it's tight bun letting it fall down past her shoulders before she brushed it behind her ears. Jane pulled her uniform top over her head leaving her in her plain black bra. "Do you mind if I join you?" Shepard asked. "I can wait until your done if your uncomfortable."

"I'm not a child, Shepard." Miranda said and uncovered her nipples before she continued washing herself.

Lawson pretended not to watch as Jane unhooked her bra and set it aside before slipping out of the rest of her clothes. The Commander's body was impressive, muscular and tight as any military woman's would be but still womanly and alluring. Jane turned on the shower next to Miranda and moaned when the hot water hit her skin. "I might not be a fan of Cerberus but your showers are a hell of a lot better than the ones i've used on any Alliance vessel." Miranda just nodded and squirted shampoo in to her hand. "You mind?" Jane asked and extended her hand. Miranda squeezed a helping of shampoo into the Commander's palm. "Thanks."

"I'm impressed, Shepard. So far things have gone very well. We might just pull this off." Miranda said.

Jane massaged the shampoo into her dark hair. "You mind if we don't talk about the mission for once?"

"I'm just as happy not talking." Miranda said as she ran her fingers through her soapy hair.

"That's not what I meant. I'd like to talk about you for a change. How are you doing?

Miranda turned her head and was careful to only stare in to the other woman's eyes. "I'm fine."

Jane chuckled. "You're real chatty, Lawson."

"What do you want me to say?"

"No thoughts or concerns of any kind? You can be honest with me."

"I have plenty of both, Shepard. But I like to keep them to myself."

Shepard grew silent and Mirand began to fear she hurt the woman's feelings which ordinarily would have been intentional if she was speaking to anyone else. "I apologize. I don't mean to come off as ungrateful. You've done a lot for me, Commander. More than I could have ever expected of you."

"You're part of my crew, Miranda. You don't need to thank me." They continued washing themselves until Jane spoke up again. "Is there anything else I can do for you?..."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Miranda said without facing her. Lawson's heart jumped when she felt Jane's hand on her shoulder and Shepard turned her around. "Shepard, what are you doing?"

"I want to try something." Jane whispered.

"Wha-" Miranda's sentence was cut off when her Commander leaned in and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, and Miranda shut her eyes and moaned as Jane's tongue danced with hers.

Jane pulled her lips away and Miranda's eyes fluttered open, it took a moment for her to find her voice. "We shouldn't have done that." she said trying deny how much she had enjoyed the kiss.

Jane roped her strong arms around Lawson's waist and pulled her close. "You sure about that?"

Miranda stood her ground but her heart was pounding as she tried to not admire Jane's impressive physique. Lawson bit down on her lower lip. "Shepard..." she muttered.

"Come on, Lawson. Don't you wanna test out your own handiwork?" Shepard said in a low seductive purr that fed the growing need within Miranda. Jane leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It can be our secret."she said before planting a series of kisses on the taller woman's neck.

Lawson gave in to it and placed her hands on the woman's cheeks before she pulled her in and kissed her again with even more intensity. Jane accepted the embrace eagerly and rested her hands on Miranda's round backside and squeezed. Their lips came apart. "Damn I..." Jane began but Miranda interrupted her by kissing her again.

The operative's hands slipped from Shepard's face and cupped her soapy breasts, softly she tweaked the stiff points of her nipples. Jane moaned and when she pulled her lips away to breath Miranda leaned back in and nipped at her neck as she took hold of Jane's hand and guided it between her legs. "If you're going to fuck me, Commander. Stop wasting my time and fuck me."

Jane slipped her fingers inside the woman and Miranda's breath hitched. She wasted no time working her own fingers inside Shepard and their lips came together yet again as they both moaned in pleasure. Soon it wasn't enough for Miranda so she took hold of Shepard's shoulders and pushed her down to her knees. The shower still rained down on both their naked bodies as Jane planted kisses on her inner thighs. Shepard looked up to Miranda. "you're so wet already."

Miranda rolled her eyes at the Commander's stupid joke. "Shut up." she said plainly and Jane chuckled before she went to work. She softly spread the woman's folds and licked her slowly drawing out a whimper from the cold woman. Jane dared to penetrate her with her tongue which made Miranda shut her eyes and let out low "Ah!" as Shepard worked her tongue inside her. She withdrew and flicked it over the operative's throbbing clit. Miranda took handfuls of her Commander's wet hair as she ate her out. Lawson's knees felt weak and she stumbled back a bit until her ass cheeks were pressed against the shower walls. She leaned her head back and let out another but much higher pitched cry while Jane continued bring her closer and closer to climax. Jane captured her bud in her mouth and lightly sucked on her swollen clit and moaned, the vibrations adding to her pleasure even before Shepard started pumping two fingers inside her and quickly sent her over the edge. Miranda came and let out a fierce cry of passion as her legs trembled and she slid down to the floor.

Jane rolled over on top of her and playfully nipped at her ear lobe as she whispered. "You taste good, Lawson."

Lawson shuddered as the aftershocks left her and she was able to speak again. "That was impressive, Shepard." she huffed.

The Commander chuckled. "Impressive, huh." She cupped her hands over Miranda's breasts while she still straddled her body on the wet floor. "I sure hope so. Been thinking about it long enough."

"Have you?"

Jane smirked. "Oh come one. The way you tease me in that uniform of yours. Admit it, you've wanted this too."

Miranda grinned and rolled Jane off her before she pressed her body to her back in a spooning position. "I always know how to get what I want." she said before she thrusted two fingers into her Commander's pussy.

Jane shut her eyes. "Ah! Shouldn't we take this to a bed?"

"Why bother? I have you right where I want you." Miranda began to pump her fingers in and out of Jane's heat while she kissed her neck. The shower still rained down on them making Jane's wet muscles glisten as she flexed while she squirmed and moaned. Miranda moved Shepard on to her back and spread her legs so she could easily grind their pussies together.

Both women cried out together as they grinded their parts against each other and soon Jane had her turn. The Commander came and Miranda watched her stomach muscles contract as she let out a scream that probably woke a few of the crew in their bunks across the hall. Shepard laid back on the wet floor and Miranda crawled over and laid down next to her. "I definitely never had a shower that good on any Alliance vessel." Jane said with a chuckle.

Miranda got to her feet. "Too tired for more?"

Jane sat up on her elbows. "Is that a challenge?"

Lawson slipped in to her catsuit and dried her hair with her towel. "Come find me in my cabin and find out." she said before leaving her naked Commander on the ground.

Shepard rose to her feet and turned off both showers before she fetched her towel and wrapped it across her naked body. She didn't bother getting dressed again like Miranda and after she dried her hair and retrieved her uniform she exited the washroom with the towel still wrapped around her. She blushed when she found Legion in the hallway outside the crew quarters. "Shepard Commander, We were analyzing data on the old machines when this mobile platform detected audible sighs of stress originating from behind this door."

"Uh... Legion, I was just taking a shower."

"You're body temperature and heart rate are significantly higher than usual. And we detect trace signs of Miranda Lawson's biological data." Legion said while his head flaps widened around his glowing flashlight eye.

"Do me a favor and forget you saw this." Jane said.

There was a pause before Legion finally said. "Acknowledged."

Jane smiled and headed for Miranda's office.

* * *

**Notes- This was a chapter done for a request by Akari78 who has a wonderful Mass Effect story of her own "The Other Side of Omega" which I've been enjoying. I also have to thank ReavansMask for their help and feedback with this chapter, if you haven't already go read "Ashara Shepard: The Fourth Life" easily one of if not my favorite story on the site. Hope you enjoyed it. I had received a few requests for a Miranda chapter so I hope it turned out good. I'll be starting on the next "Shepard and Liara Versus the Alliance" chapter soon. **


End file.
